Long Live King Richard the last Words of Marian
by Cookies and Cream Fan
Summary: Marian's execution by burning is coming up, the day before what would've been her wedding to Robin Hood. What's gonna happen? How will Robin react to this? Long Live King Richard!


Long Live King Richard (The Last Words of Lady Marian)

Marian speaking:

Marian closed her eyes, leaning back onto the soft pillow. She looked around at the luxurious room she was staying in, and then, the scrumptious food on a silver tray on the coffee table beside her she was being served every day, three times a day. Yet none of this lavishness could make lift Marian's moods up, for later that evening would be the moment that would change everything. Later that evening an execution by burning would be held… her execution.

Her sweetheart, Robin Hood, had been caught, arrested, and charged with theft and her kidnapping, which wasn't quite true because Marian knew quite well had willingly came to Sherwood Forest to live with Robin and his Merry Men, and she knew that Prince John knew too. That was just an excuse for him to kill Robin. When his verdict (death on the gallows) was announced, Marian had thrown herself before Prince John's knees, pleading for mercy on behalf of her fiancée. Prince John agreed to allow Marian to be killed instead of Robin, for everyone knew that Robin would try to save Marian. But Robin hadn't tried yet, not even one attempt. Prince John saw this as a sign of his unfaithfulness, yet Marian knew better. Robin had a brain, and although he doesn't listen to it much, he had one. And his men were smart, sensible people. They knew that if Robin attempts a rescue, he would be killed on the spot. It was way too risky; their best bet would be the day of the burning.

The ring on her finger caught Marian's attention. Seeing it almost made her burst into tears. It was her engagement ring; she had almost forgotten that tomorrow would have been her wedding day to Robin.

_Robin, love,_ Marian whispered. _Don't forget me._ That was her only prayer, besides for the safe return of King Richard. She was doomed, Marian knew that well. There was nothing anyone can do, not even Robin.

A Village Girl speaking:

The guards led the Lady Marian to the stake. I could remember the whole thing as if it had been yesterday. Marian had been wearing Lincoln green, Robin Hood's sweetheart to the end. She was wearing no jewelry, except her engagement ring. Oh, how I had wished to see her and Robin's wedding that would've taken place tomorrow if not for the execution! Her steps were even and she held her head high. When the guard asked her if she wanted to back out, admit that Robin was an outlaw, and be set free, Marian shook her head no.

"Robin Hood is not a criminal," she said evenly. "If anyone should be going the gallows, it should be John and that miserable sheriff of his."

That had shut the guards up. Everyone in Nottingham had been ordered to watch. No one wanted to see the dear Lady Marian's end, but orders were orders, and if you dared to ignore them, then it's your end that your neighbors will be commanded to watch next.

A small boy ran out to block Marian's path. He looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Marian often took care of the children in Nottingham while their parents scavenge around for money to put food on the table. To see her walk to her death must be horrible on the kids. The guards took a step towards the boy threateningly, but stopped at Marian's harsh, scorching glare. Everyone watched as Marian's face softened and she knelt down on the ground and hugged the boy, then straightened and walked around him, straight for the stake.

When Prince John asked for any last words, it was a grave mistake. Marian stared at him for a full minute wordlessly, and then she turned to face us.

"Long live King Richard!" She shouted.

There was a silence at first. No one could believe it. Prince John was turning bright red.

Then everyone shouted back, "Long live King Richard!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a few of Robin's men, staring at Marian with admiration in their weary eyes. I looked for Robin, but I couldn't find him. Surely he came to save his sweetheart!

The guards grabbed Marian and tied her to the pole. They first took some hay, which they threw at Marian's feet, and then they lit the torch and threw it on the hay. Several people looked away. Marian was silent at first, staring straight ahead, but as the flames ate hungrily at her skin, she couldn't keep back anymore.

"Dear Lord, have mercy!" She screamed.

Then I saw someone racing towards her. Robin Hood was here, after all, but he was too late.

"Marian," he shouted, hurling his body on top of hers. I could see him holding Marian close to him, her head buried on his chest. Everyone was silent as we watched the two lovers burned to death.

"Killed two birds with one blow," Prince John smirked, looking quite pleased with him. I wanted to claw that smug look off his face.

The first wails of mourning came, and then it was echoed by many. The few men that I recognized as Robin's outlaws had looked too stunned to do anything. They hadn't anticipated this, and now in an instant, they lost their leader as well as a friend. In an instant, England lost her hero.


End file.
